I Never Knew We Were Neighbors!
by NondraBlack
Summary: Takes place in the wonderful world of the Right Kingdom, this is Carlisle's story. After discovering that another cottage lied right on the other side of the hill in Carlisle's back yard, the young boy hatches a plan to receive the man living there's attention. Contains shounen-ai, yaoi, bdsm and rape depending on opinion. (Man x Boy BDSM) Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time in a world not so innocent as ours . . . (if that truly is even possible) there lived two boys completely unaware of each other's presence. These boys were neighbors separated by a large hill that kept them out of each other's sights.

This world was full of wonderful commodities that kept the kingdoms entertained and therefore reluctant to ruin the economy of such enjoyable past times by fighting amongst each other. There were two kingdoms that neighbored each other much like the two boys previously mentioned, with a great mountain that was a pain to travel keeping them out of each other's view(and therefore, as far as the citizens were concerned, out of each other's minds). The left kingdom enjoyed eating more than anything. The promise of the highest delicacies could easily be used as a successful peace treaty if one did not lie about them.

True, the right kingdom had many who enjoyed eating, though the consumption of a pussy was far more desirable than anything that could be placed on a plate. Sex came in all forms, between all combinations of sexes and ages, absolutely anything that one was interested in could easily be provided for. The lifestyle for many was comfortable, though those who were not rich enough to donate the required amount to the businesses were often forced to contribute to them manually - In other words if you spent all your money on women and forgot the monthly donations your pretty daughter would be taken into custody by the local brothel, or perhaps a traveling gang of slave traders. Though I doubt she would mind much if you were spending all your money on women for yourself and forgot to give her, her own allowance for sex.

There are many stories that take place throughout this lovely kingdom, but the first is about two boys who lived in cottages on the outskirts of it just below the Great Mountain. The one boy (also referred to as man,) who was the taller of the two, lives alone after persuading his parents to move into the nearest town. He prefers to practice his sexuality in the privacy of this little cabin, ordering boys to stay with him for days on end before sending them back to their permanent owners exhausted and in some cases heavily bruised. Most didn't mind what he did to them (though there were always those that did) as this boy was (in words) drop-dead gorgeous. He had long, luscious, bluish-black hair that fell to his thighs and smoky grey eyes that glared with an intimidating intensity.

The other boy was younger, about fourteen years in age, and still lived with both of his parents who loved him very much. Nine out of ten times they practiced their sexuality together, as a family, ordering another man to please the mother's peculiar appetite and occasionally a little girl for the boy to practice on. However, they were far too protective of their little boy to allow him the leniency of doing anything without his parents protecting him. This clinginess has led the boy out of his cottage while his parents are sleeping the previous 'family night' off, and up the hill separating the two houses to enjoy the view. Why no one has ever wondered up this hill before is curious, or perhaps it really isn't. Nonetheless the boy's young face showed shock at the sight of another cottage at the bottom of the other side. The hill was steep enough to look down on the entire house, and at the front of it he saw the breathtaking boy kiss another blue haired girl at the door before her stunningly long legs (revealed by a ridiculously short dress) began walking back to the next town over. In fact the girl is the man's sister. She had come to thank her brother for the gift he had ordered his parents (mother in particular) and ended up staying for her younger brother's 'specialty' pelvic massage (inspired by my bf).

The man on the bottom of the hill was so beautiful that the young kid made up a plan to receive his attention.

The next fortnight was the anniversary of the younger boys' parents' marriage. And just like it had done every year before, a large storm had started with no intentions of stopping any time soon. His father had ordered a dominating man with the largest penis he could find within three hundred miles to pound into his mother, while his father –who had a strong anal fetish- took her from behind. Surprisingly the man didn't cost them much, as the father promised that he could stay until the storm passed and enjoy his wife no matter what state she was in whenever he wanted to. The boy suspected that his mother had already passed out from her last orgasm and the man and his father would continue going for hours to come. The boy himself usually kept scarce, and was warned to stay near a hiding place in case the stranger got any ideas while both of his parents were asleep. They wouldn't mind where he went or even notice his absence until the man left when the storm finally passed.

The boy bundled up in his old rain coat and slipped out of the cottage through the back door, making his way up the hill. He let out a breath of relief (that would be heard by no one) when he saw all the lights in the cottage below were off. He hoped that the blue haired man did not have any guests in this storm as he quickly made his way down the hill. Slipping and falling into the mud more than once he finally fell onto the path leading up to the next door cottage. Taking a moment to recover himself and calm his nerves he began walking down the path as if it was what he had been doing that entire night. He rapped politely on the door pretending to be desperate for someone to take him in in this weather, hoping that he could accurately portray how desperate he was to be taken.

The blue haired boy opened the door and blinked rapidly at what stood before him. A short boy who could have easily passed for a ten year old: With fluffy yellow hair and big, desperate, deep blue eyes. Without hesitation he let the boy in. "What's your name kid?" He asked, as he dried his own hair from the shower he had just taken. He had only barely managed to get fully dressed before hearing the knocking on his door.

"Carlisle." The boy stuttered horrible as he stared at the other's beauty.

"Well I'm Lucian. It's nice to meet you Carlisle. There's still plenty of hot water left so you should take a shower before you catch your death, I'll get you a spare set of clothes to change into." Lucian was positive that the boy wanted sex from him, but he was reluctant to give it to him. He wasn't sure the young child could handle what he liked to do to small boys like him.

Carlisle took the quickest shower he could manage and spent the rest of the time searching through all the cupboards and drawers in the bathroom. He found only the usual stuff found in every man's bathroom in these days. No one had condoms anymore, the girls were on more reliable medicines and all the sexual diseases had been eradicated by modern medicine in the last century. Well, except people who had an addiction to condoms anyways.

Lucian opened the bathroom door catching the young boy snooping through the cupboards. He had a pair of clothes in his hands which he had planned on just setting on the counter and then leaving. . . but Carlisle took this to his advantage to get over his shyness.

"I am so sorry Lucian that I was snooping through your things!" He exclaimed as he fell onto his knees in front of the man.

"I don't particularly care." He shrugged. "Why? Would you like me to punish you or something?" Lucian smirked, intensely aroused by the boy so willingly on his knees in front of him.

Carlisle shivered at the thought of being punished. It was something that aroused him immensely but it was also something that his parents kept a close eye on to make sure that no one actually hurt their baby. He wouldn't have his parents to protect him this time. "Ye… yes please. I feel very bad for what I have done and you have been so kind taking me in and all. So yes, if it would please you sir… I would like to make it up to you." His lips quivered as he spoke, pure terror which he tried to suppress as best as his small body could manage.

Lucian frowned at what the boy was offering, very doubtful that his body (or mind for that matter) could actually handle it. "You won't be able to handle what it takes to please me boy." His voice was deep and dead serious. "Just get dressed." He tossed the clothes angrily at the boy's body before storming off with an erection that was becoming more and more painful by the minute.

Carlisle looked crushed at this rejection. Determined to make it up to the taller man he jumped to his feet and ran after him. The clothes fell to the floor untouched and the towel he had wrapped around his waist slipped off as he grabbed the man to stop him from walking away. "Please." He said as his legs collapsed onto the floor, his arms wrapping around the taller man. "I want to please you! I have ever since the first time I ever met you." Which was truth on his part: Just leaving out exactly when that was. "I can take whatever you throw at me" he stuttered, "I promise! Just please! Give me a chance."

The boy was shivering on the floor from the cold temperature the house was set at. He started crying pitifully, which made Lucian lose what little control he had left. "You!, will regret this boy." He promised before kicking the boy away from his legs. He spun around on his heels and bent down to grab a fistful of yellow hair which he picked the boy up by. He slammed the body into the nearest wall and crashed his lips against Carlisle's. His body trapped the boy's as their lips crashed together in a forceful kiss. His hand let go of Carlisle's hair as he grabbed both of his wrists and slammed them to either side.

The kiss bruised Carlisle's lips within moments. His feet were far from the ground and the man's hips were grinding against his hanging erection. The position was uncomfortable to say the least, and yet his bruised lips moved willingly along with Lucian's.

Lucian's tongue explored at a wild pace before he broke the kiss and took a step back. He dropped the boy's wrists and watched as he crumbled to the floor before him. Quickly taking out his own erection before Carlisle could recover: One hand caught the child's chin and forced his head up to the level of the penis.

Carlisle's eyes widened as Lucian's thumb forced his mouth open, than the 9½in. cock was shoved through the opening with enough force to slam his head back into the wall behind him. The tip slid a significant distance down his throat before it stopped. Carlisle gagged violently at the sudden invasion. His entire body jerked about uncontrollably. The cock slid out to the tip of his tongue before slamming all the way in again.

Before sliding out, Lucian took a fistful of hair again to keep the boy's head in place. The area above his cock pressed against Carlisle's nose, and with all the gagging reflexes Carlisle's throat was making, Lucian had a hard time wanting to slide out again to let the poor boy breathe. Instead he hung his head back and made a deep and guttural groan. The throat tightened and twitched wonderfully, it was such a tight space he honestly had no idea how he could even fit in it! The tongue also squirmed helplessly underneath him, which sent waves of pleasure that intensified the volume of his groans.

Carlisle's hands began working desperately at pushing Lucian away. They grabbed the tall man's legs as he tried to meet the man's eyes to tell him to stop. . . But Lucian's head was hung back and his eyes glazed over in so much pleasure that he didn't notice. Carlisle punched and shoved as hard as he was capable of to no prevail, the man didn't budge or react to his measly strength. Finally, as his ability to move his hands at all began to weaken, Lucian's grip on his hair loosened and he exited the boy's mouth entirely.

Letting go of the boy's hair and stepping back, Lucian's hand worked quickly up and down his shaft and he shot his seed all over the poor boy (who was now gasping for air on the ground). Lucian chuckled darkly at the sight and suddenly wished he had a camera to savor the moment. For some reason this boy affected him more than the others did, perhaps because he was not bought in any way? Only a foolish boy who took on far more than he could handle: The thought made Lucian smile sadistically.

After Carlisle had recovered himself enough, he attempted to crawl on his hands and knees out of the room! He scrambled over himself to get as far away from this man as possible, but an arm hooked around his neck and yanked him back with enough force to send him flying a bit. He landed directly on his back and looked up at Lucian in complete and utter terror.

Lucian continued to chuckle as he put his cock back in his sweatpants and stopped the boy from trying to escape. He looked down at the boy's terror with a spark of pleasure in his eyes that added to it (Carlisle's terror). "Oh no boy, I'm not nearly finished pleasing myself with you. You see that?" He referred to what he had just previously done to the boy, "That was for ruining the peaceful time I was planning on having during this storm. I still have the fact that you got mud and water all over my entrance room to punish you for. I still have the fact that you left your disgusting clothes for me to clean up!, to punish you for. I still have every spec of mud you left on my shower walls: And the fact that you had the audacity to use my towel without asking me permission first! You should have stood there in that shower until you dripped dry like a good little boy. Then maybe you could have avoided all this." Lucian's eyes were locked on Carlisle's as he spoke, "And then there's the huge mistake of snooping in my bathroom that's going to take a lot more than what I just did to you to make up for." Lucian shook his head in disapproval as he promised, "You also denied the clothes I so generously offered you, and then you had the audacity to come after me as I was trying to walk away from your mistakes?" With each sentence that came out of Lucian's mouth he walked slowly closer to Carlisle, who in turn scooted desperately away from him. Lucian knelt in front of him and met his eyes directly. "You are not leaving this house until this storm passes."

Oh. And you will call me Master from now on.


	2. Chapter 2

I am inexperienced and don't know how to explain the stories that are in my head very well. Please: advice and criticism is welcomed and wanted, though I would appreciate if you would be gentle with me. Pm me if you find that I have explained something wrong, or have suggestions of something else I can do in future stories.

 **I mean absolute no offense to anyone and if this story emotionally affects you in a negative way you have my sincerest apologies.**

I myself have never practiced BDSM, I've actually never even had sex before, so I would love any help you can offer me in order to better my writing.

 _Carlisle's Story_

Oh. And you will call me Master from now on.

Warning! This chapter includes flogging, caning, whipping, alligator nipple clamps, a butt plug, suspension, leather cuffs, rope and my own special kind of lube. Not necessarily in that order.

Chapter 2.

Lucian bent down and grabbed onto Carlisle's ankle, dragging him on his back behind him as he calmly walked towards the door at the end of the hallway. His strides were long and confident and he held a brilliant smile on his face: All the while he listened to Carlisle's protests.

Carlisle froze in shock as Lucian initially took his ankle and began dragging him. As he sighted the ominous looking door they were heading towards however, instinct kicked in and he tried shaking his ankle out of Lucian's hand. He grasped the door ways they were passing and held on for dear life.

Lucian jerked Carlisle's body, violently ripping the boys grip free so that he could continue walking. "For every time you protest you will be punished additionally, you worthless, pathetic stray." Lucian opened the door to his play room and threw Carlisle's worthless body into the center of it.

(Carlisle will be referred to as 'body' at times throughout this chapter, and maybe future chapters to come.)

It was a relatively small playroom to be completely honest with you. It had a bed against the wall facing the door, the space at its foot is where Carlisle fell. To the right of it is a body sized x-shaped cross, next to that was a heavy, metal spanking horse that was shoved up next to the wall in the corner. It was (the spanking horse) just short of the door to the bathroom, which Lucian went to shut after closing and locking the door behind him.

Carlisle straightened his head before the (bathroom) door was shut to see an average bathroom with the shower at the end, the toilet to the right and the sink next to that. In the shower were restraints hanging from the ceiling and a metal bar built into on back side of it; as well as a removable shower bench currently sitting to the left of the shower.

Just above Carlisle's body, slightly closer to the bathroom, was a metal rack built into the ceiling which several ropes hung down from.

Lucian shut the bathroom door quickly before he approached Carlisle and picked him up by one wrist. (Lucian really only closes the bathroom door to create more of an enclosed room affect)

Carlisle was in too much shock of the situation he was now in to run away, but protested violently when the taller man picked him up.

With his free hand Lucian wrapped one of the ropes securely around Carlisle's wrist and tied it off before he set himself to catching the other flailing one(wrist). Once he was done tying the other hand off Carlisle was raised gently just so that that the back of his feet didn't touch the floor.

Carlisle stood in shock, panting and in pain from the stitch in his side from genuinely fighting to get away from this man. He stared with tear-struck eyes in horror as Lucian knelt before him and lovingly took his right ankle into his hands.

He caressed and messaged the boy's ankle before stretching out the leg (to the right) as Carlisle for the first time noticed the various cuffs built into the floor all around the room. This particular area had leather straps that attached around the ankle like a collar. It stretched the boy's leg until just the tip of his toes touched the ground and the boy tugged experimentally to see how secure it really was.

As Lucian moved to strap in his other leg the boy came to his senses and kicked the free leg wildly: Both at and away from the man to try and avoid it being captured.

Lucian dodged every kick, the last one just by chance as he grabbed the leg angrily and forced it to the (left) side to strap the second leather cuff around it. This time he tightened the leather to be as painful as he could manage without cutting off circulation to the foot. He moved to tighten the first just as much before standing up to check how secure the boy's wrists were.

Carlisle squirmed and twisted his body pitifully causing the rope to bite into his wrists even more than Lucian had intended. Had the man not been so mad at the boy he would have wrapped a bandana around the wrists before tying the ropes; but as it was a sadistic smile broke over the man's face as he thought of the pain that lack of fabric would cause.

The boy couldn't help but bite at the man as he (Lucian) tugged on each rope to check their security. Lucian chuckled deeply at this meek attempt of defiance.

"I won't be gagging you during these sessions boy. It's a huge turn on for me to hear my subject's voice, though usually I ask what his preference is." Lucian started to explain, "You'll probably scream more than anyone I've ever had in here: Though thanks to this lovely storm nobody who happens to be around will even hear. Feel free to protest, yell, cry out for mercy: You won't be receiving any. I will be counting every 'no' that comes out of your mouth and believe me boy, I have an excellent memory. They will add to your punishment."

Lucian took a step back from the stretched out body to admire his work and stood face to face with it for a moment. "The only thing that I can promise you is that you won't die So you don't have to worry about that: I'm not a killer. And I will not intentionally make you bleed, though with how much you are struggling I can't say how much damage you will cause to yourself. I don't like blood, so please try not to struggle that much. It's (blood) unpleasant and disgusting to see."

Carlisle was trying to calm his breathing and look brave in the face of this man, but he desperately strained his wrists and ankles as much as he could against their confinements.

The boy's back was to the bathroom and he could see in the left corner of the room were three large dog kennels stacked on top of each other. A nice stereo set sat in the middle of the wall underneath a window with heavy curtains on it. In the corner next to the bed was a black, metal, square dresser and an empty desk sat next to the bed itself.

Lucian walked behind Carlisle and took down a flogger from the rows of whips on the wall to the right of the bathroom door. They had been the only thing that Carlisle hadn't seen before Lucian tied him up, so the boy had no idea what the man had just grabbed. Below the rows of whips hung a row of blindfolds which Lucian decided to pass up - for now at least.

"You will refer to me as master. Any other names will be counted and you will be punished additionally for. The most important rule that I suggest you follow for your own safety is this one: When I tell you to do something mind me boy. I have been doing this for thirteen years - I know what I'm doing and truly don't intend to cause permanent damage."

As Lucian spoke these last words he brushed the flogger around the boys waist as he came to look him in the eyes again. "Each of my punishments are meant for very specific things. This," He looked down at the flogger, "will be for touching me. For denying the clothes I offered you, and for not letting me turn my back on you." Lucian took the flogger away from the boy's body and stuck his soft belly quickly.

Lucian circled the body slowly, setting another strike to it's side. He came to a stop behind it and struck the back once, twice, thrice. The first strike was to the lower back: The next two were just above each other, above the last, with all the strength that Lucian had without letting the leather strands break skin.

This body's skin was more delicate then any Lucian had ever encountered before. Far more sensitive as it let out a shriek with every hit, tears streamed over it's cheek as it's seven inch penis slowly, and so far unnoticeably, started to harden.

Lucian's flogger stuck over the left shoulder as he came back around to the front. He struck the chest twice on either side and came to a stop in front of it for a moment.

He aimed the next two for the insides on Carlisle's thighs. The smaller penis hardening was so subtle that the boy himself probably hadn't even noticed yet; but Lucian had and he smiled before continuing the flogging.

Two strikes one after the other came to the ribs, and another one hit the outside of the right thigh.

Again Lucian used more strength on the back then he did anywhere else. He stood slightly to the side and measured out five more bruising strikes to various areas on the back: Once or twice hitting an area in repetition.

Carlisle's shrieks turned into screams, only now he could feel the pleasure in his dick and became more afraid at his own attraction of what was being done to him. 'But hadn't this been what he had come here for? To be punished like this?'

Lucian let the flogger hang around his wrist and he came up behind the boy in an embrace that found the still semi-soft penis in his hand. He stroked the cock quickly, but briefly, before he left it to return the flogger to it's place on the wall.

Lucian took down a small cane next and came to the front of the body again. He hit the cane against the front of the left leg: One hit after the other, just below the last, each with a force that the boy was afraid was capable of breaking bones.

Lucian applied a hard smack from the cane to the area surrounded by leather, then a last hit to the top of the foot before standing up again. He struck the cane across the body's lower stomach before beginning the process again on the right leg.

Starting on the thigh and going down the front of the leg till he reached the top of the foot, the only part spared by Lucian was the body's kneecaps.

Standing up again Lucian brought the cane down twice more on the front of the shoulders: Not the bone, but on the body's small biceps.

By the end of this beating bruises had already begun forming, much to the sadistic man's satisfaction. A final hit fell on the body's left cheek, but came with significantly less force then the others had. It was meant to bruise, but not horribly and was more of a shock to Carlisle then anything else.

Carlisle stared back in horror at Lucian (after recovering himself from being struck on the cheek) and tears began forming in his eyes again as Lucian broke eye contact to put the cane up.

"The following punishment will be for snooping through my bathroom."

Just after hearing those words a long whip came across the body's scarlet back, from the shoulder to the hip on the opposite side.

This bringing Carlisle more pain than anything else had - Carlisle yelled and went to beg for mercy when the whip came across his back for the second time (in the opposite direction) and interrupted him.

Lucian put the whip and with an unemotional expression planted firmly on his face ignored the boys screams of protest and pleas for him to stop.

"Lucian, Lucian please! Oh God please no more, no more! I'm so so sorry. I didn't think you would be like this, believe me!" As Carlisle spoke he struggled to breathe through his stuffed nose and the constant source of tears streaming from his eyes.

Lucian walked past him to the dresser in the corner and searched the contents of one of the drawers.

"I just saw you from the top of the hill. I, I thought you were beautiful and I vowed to get your attention oh God I am so sorry, I hadn't even known we were neighbors."

'Interesting information, though does he realize that now I have to punish him for deceiving me and lying to me later?' Ran through Lucian's mind as he took out the new pair of alligator clamps his sister had given him just a couple of days ago on her last visit. A thin string already attached individually to the both of them, which pleased him as he removed them from the package.

Carlisle yelled no 'seventeen times' Lucian counted. On top of that was the two before and the two times he called my name. 'I'll have to remind him about the master thing later.'

Lucian hooked his left arm around the boy's right shoulder and grabbed a fist full of hair pulling the kid's head back in an attempt to get him to stop moving so excessively.

He let go and started playing with Carlisle's nipples until they started getting hard. Not quite satisfied with the results he tossed the alligator clamps onto the bed and left the room for a few minutes.

Carlisle's brain went away from him with thoughts of how he could escape, but nothing logical came into mind.

Lucian came back in with an ice cube in his hand and another in his mouth. He grabbed the clamps from the bed and tossed them over his own shoulder while he worked: Rubbing the cube in his hand over Carlisle's nipple while pinching it into a painful peak. Only when is was as firm as it could get was he satisfied and he quickly applied the first alligator clamp to the peak. Carlisle let out a shrill scream and Lucian let the string attached to that clamp fall.

The string itself didn't add any weight, but Carlisle's mind perceived that it did.

Finishing with the other nipple Lucian let that string drop as well and walked to the back of the boy.

The ice cube that was in his hand he rubbed around the boy's back before placing it in the boy's left hand. "If you drop it I will lash you twice more with the long whip." He promised, leaving the remainder of the ice cube to drip cold water into the rope around Carlisle's wrist.

He removed what was left of the ice cube from his mouth and slid it in between the boy's cheeks. Lucian's long fingers, strong and skilled, expertly pushed the cube into the boy's tight hole.

The boy had never been taken from behind that he could remember. Though his father did have an anal fetish, he (his father) only ever fucked his mother's ass and the teenage girls she ordered for him on his birthday.

Lucian let the hole reject the cube only to push it almost back in, over and over again, until the melted water had made a tiny puddle on the floor. He let the rest of the cube fall to the ground and walked back to the dresser in search for another object and a specific type of lube.

Carlisle's body shivered with both fear and in reaction to the cold cube that was momentarily in his anal. He hadn't enjoyed the feeling, that hole had never been unnaturally stretched before, but the thought of what might happen to it next got his mind off of the searing pain his nipples were under currently.

When the lube bottle opened Carlisle's senses where flooded with mint and the boy wasn't sure what this would mean for his poor hole, His struggling intensified once more as he cried "Lucian please I am sorry!, no more! Come on Lucian!, please just stop this!"

Lucian applied the clear green lube heavily to the reasonably small butt plug he pulled out of the dresser. Taking both the plug and the lube he shut the drawer with an elbow and went to kneel behind the boy once again. He kissed the soft, silky skin on either untouched cheek before using two strong fingers to spread them (the cheeks) just enough to squirt the lube down the crack.

The substance sharply tingled and chilled the skin almost as much as the ice cube had, but when it touched his hole it bit into the flesh like toothpaste. He twitched involuntarily and let out a gasp when the plug was shoved inside him fully and all at once. The lube reacted unfavorably and he jerked his body at the ever increasing amount of pain it was suffering from.

Lucian stood up and emptied the tube over each nipple, partially over Carlisle's lips as the minty flavor and unpleasant texture pooled into his mouth (which Carlisle was too scared to swallow), and lastly over the hard penis which Lucian had touched just that once.

Lucian went into the bathroom to toss the empty bottle into the trash can in there and came back out, "If you shove out that butt plug I'll shove one bigger in with no lube." He said in an amused tone at the boy's resisting body before taking the strings of the nipple clamps and stepping in front of the boy.

Lucian turned around to meet Carlisle's eyes. "Please no. No, no, no." Was all that Carlisle could say as the lube drooled over his puffing lips.

Lucian loved the horror in Carlisle's eyes as he stepped back, just enough that no pressure was being put on the strings attached to the alligator clamps, but would be if he stepped back any further..

"Let's see. 21 times you have said 'no': So I will tug on these strings that I seem to have in my hands 21 times."

Carlisle cried out 'no' again twice more before thinking better upon it and began begging for forgiveness. Strangely for the first time that night he remembered to call the man master.

Lucian's tugs were sharp and quick, but he pulled the strings significantly back with each one and more and more tears dripped from the boy's eyes. "Count for me Carlisle, how many times have I tugged so far? Count each one."

"One. Two. Three." Carlisle cried and Lucian tugged again. "Four."

Lucian tugged again each time the boy finished saying the next number, "Seven…. Ten…."

Carlisle had wished that he would have stopped at, "Twenty-one.," But Lucian mercilessly added his last two no's. " Twenty-two. Twenty-three. Please stop."

"Now, now Carlisle! You were the one who wanted my attention wasn't that the case?" Carlisle immediately regretted telling him that, "But the punishment for that shall come later. Now. You called my name four times so I am going to tug these strings hard and I'm not going to let go of them for four seconds in punishment of that. OK?"

Carlisle could only shake his head as more drool dripped from his mouth.

Lucian looked up to the clock that was nailed to the wall above the bed (which Carlisle hadn't noticed before.) He took a step back, tugging the strings about the same distance as before but this time he waited for the second hand to count down four seconds before relieving the pressure.

"Very good Carlisle! You've been doing just great in my opinion." Lucian genuinely laughed in glee as he dropped the strings again and walked closer to the boy.

Without mercy he removed the clamps as quickly as he could manage. Reaching a hand behind the boy he removed the plug as well.

Each object dropped to the ground to be concerned with later.

Lucian walked behind the boy and opened the bathroom door.

Carlisle heard the start of the shower, but couldn't imagine that it had been started at a freezing temperature.

Lucian took out a pair of leather cuffs that were stored underneath the sink and attached them to the metal bar in the back of the shower.

Lucian came back and stood behind the boy as he untied the rope surrounded Carlisle's left wrist. "Hold onto my shoulder." He told him, the boy was too weak to fight anymore.

After his right wrist was untied Carlisle collapsed into Lucian's embrace, who almost lovingly held him for a few moments before gently setting the limp body onto the floor to undo the leather cuffs at his ankles.

Carlisle was still fully conscious, just too weak to do anything anymore. Every part of his body ached, including his neglected boner. Lucian stopped his hands as they meekly reached to satisfy himself

The man picked him up bridal style to bring him to the bathroom. He set the boy down on the shower floor where he(the boy) once more tried to escape after feeling the stinging cold water.

Lucian reached for something in the drawer under the sink, his arms just barely long enough to grab out a bottle as his other hand trapped Carlisle's wrists to the shower wall. Lucian quickly rubbed the healing salve around Carlisle's wrists (which were the rawest part of his body) before strapping them into leather cuffs attached to the bar above him.

The cuffs kept Carlisle's hands raised up as far as they could go while he sat on the shower floor: His legs were sprawled out in front of him, uncomfortably cramped within the shower borders.

The water dripped over the body from the chest to specifically over the penis, without touching the face.

Carlisle finally spit out the rest of the lube that was in his mouth, which landed over his body unintentionally.

Lucian was unphased by getting his shirt soaked while he strapped Carlisle's wrists into the cuffs. He stood up outside of the shower to admire his work, and at last took out his own erection to jerk off. He came within seconds seeing the boy's pitiful gaze up on him, and his cum landed on Carlisle's stomach.

Carlisle relished the warmth of the man's seed, but the cold water washed it off all to quickly for him to truly enjoy.

Lucian leaned back into the shower to adjust the water. He wanted it to be cold enough to cause constant discomfort to the boy, and specific pain especially mixing with the minty lube over the boy's penis and nipples, but without any risk of turning him blue by the end of the night.

"This is punishment for leaving your disgusting clothes in my bathroom: And for making my shower a mess. The lube was punishment for getting my entrance room messy by the way. Now get some sleep Carlisle, you'll be in here for the next eight hours and then we will continue with your punishments."

With these words Lucian closed the doors to the shower cramping the boy's legs further and walked out of the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. His last two sentences echoed behind him,

"Don't think I've forgotten about you lying to me. Oh I'm looking forward to that."

Glossary

Facts about the Right Kingdom's Laws:

Rape is a crime, though it is defined as 'Taking none-purchasable sex from an un-consenting partner; or submitting a none-purchasable, un-consenting partner to sexual practices; or taking sex or submitting to sexual practices un-purchased property.' Brothel girls and slaves marked under the 'unwilling' category are defined as purchasable 'unwillings' and can be purchased for the sole purpose of raping. (More details in future story.)

The punishment for a convicted male rapist of none-purchasable victims is the immediate castration and a fine anywhere between four to seven thousand dollars to be given to the surviving victim.

In case of death all of the criminal's funds are transferred to the deceased victim's family, or whom the deceased victim considered as family, along with a sympathy gift of anywhere between twenty to over a hundred thousand dollars given by the kingdom (depends on the age of the deceased victim) as well as rights to the criminal's life.

Unfortunately it is severely difficult to convict a female rapist and almost always requires a witness. For this reason convicted female rapists suffer a more severe punishment. They are given to the town where the crime took place for execution. The men are allowed to, in turn, rape the convicted female rapist and the women are, in turn, allowed to whip the convicted rapist until death. Therefor the execution can be drawn out for as long and made as painful or painless as the town see fit. Death can sometimes occur by starvation if the town feels inclined to it. Only one convicted female rapist has ever survived and escaped this death sentence. Her likeness was posted in every town and sent to every house and she was shot for thievery three days later.

 **Any believable persons claiming that they have been raped are given a small sympathy gift from the Kingdom (seriously small, like eighteen bucks to a couple twenties) and available protection. Available protection meaning the protection the town's authorities can provide, and a complementary security guard sent from the Kingdom. Protection lasts until the accused is convicted or the Kingdom is convinced of the claiming victim's safety. Any claiming victim can request to be secretly re-located a safe distance away from the alleged rapist. Since re-location is relatively cheap, the Kingdom will oblige almost all requests of re-location.  
**

The raping of un-purchased property is, by some, considered a more severely punished crime. When occurring in a brothel or red-light zone a trial conviction is not required to legally take the criminal's life. Only a sufficient amount of evidence and witnesses of both the crime and the execution is to be submitted to the Kingdom afterwards. The brothel victim in entitled to the criminal's funds but receives no sympathy bonus from the Kingdom as it is considered 'Brothel' or 'Red-Light Zone' business, not 'Kingdom business'.

The raping of an un-purchased slave requires a proper trial to convict, but the convicted rapist is submitted to the Slave-Traders punishment instead of the Kingdom's the immediate castration all funds are stripped from the convicted male rapist whether the crime proved fatal or not and he is branded a slave of the civilians. Any civilian can legally do whatever they wish to the victim under no cost or restriction whatsoever. Neither the Slave-Traders or any slaves are permitted to execute or enact punishment upon the criminal (when this law is violated it is typically ignored by the Kingdom). Legally the Slave-Traders can chose which town the criminal is abandoned in and will have strong influence with how the civilians punish the convicted male rapist.

A convicted female rapist is property to the Slave-Traders who are given full rights to execute or punish the criminal themselves. They cannot sell out the convicted female rapist as a normal slave.

The raping of un-purchased property does not concern itself with whether or not the victim was consenting. The Slave-Traders, Brothels and Red-light Zones are only concerned over whether or not they are paid.

An un-consenting raped slave, however, can plead for the Kingdom's sympathy once the rapist has been convicted. If the slave can prove that they were un-consenting, the Kingdom will give a sympathy gift of seventy thousand dollars over the price in which the slave's freedom costs. (Any slave has the right to buy back his/her own freedom, however the Slave-Traders have rights to any money they make. Gifts do not apply to this rule, the slave themselves have rights to all that they may receive as a 'gift'.)

Now Carlisle's case would be defined as rape, although Lucian would undoubtedly get away with it all for the matter of where in the Kingdom they are located(just under the Great Mountain) and his own likability. Most Kingdom officials aren't going to appreciate being dragged all the way to the edge of the Kingdom, and because of Lucian's charisma and contacts in the nearby village he would easily get out of a conviction trial. Furthermore Carlisle's injuries would be almost healed by the time the Officials got there and family testimonies are commonly doubted. They would likely receive a large sympathy gift from the Kingdom and be relocated a safe distance away from Lucian.

Author's note

I am inexperienced and don't know how to explain the stories that are in my head very well. Please, advice and criticism is welcomed and wanted, though I would appreciate if you would be gentle with me. Pm me if you find that I have explained something wrong, or have suggestions of something else I can do in future stories.

 **I mean absolute no offense to anyone and if this story emotionally affects you in a negative way you have my sincerest apologies.**

I myself have never practiced BDSM, I've actually never even had sex before, so I would love any help you can offer me in order to better my writing.

These stories have been suppressed in my mind for almost my entire life, I find myself no longer capable of keeping them to myself. I hope that you enjoy my creation, The _Right Kingdom._

(The first time I read through and finished completely editing this chapter my internet crashed and I lost all of my hard-work in editing. I was so immensely frustrated at having to do it all over again that parts of this chapter may have gone completely un-edited, I apologize immensely for that to all who read this. I will, eventually, read through and edit this and the previous chapter again.)


End file.
